But What He Doesn't Know
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: AU; 4X17. It's been 5 years since anyone's seen or heard from Addison, but when she shows up in the ER of St. Ambrose with her 4 year old son, secrets are revealed and an innocent life is left hanging in the balance
1. It All Started Out Fine

"But What He Doesn't Know"

**a/n: Okay so, I'm back with yet another Addisam fanfic. It's one I've been working on, well, the idea has been in my head for a while so, I decided to post it. It's set towards the end of Season 4 and then goes into the future. It's really, really angst-y, slightly shocking, well at least I think so. I guess I'm in an Addisam mood because I'm going crazy over the wait of who the HELL Addison chooses-literally, I've been torturing myself by watching Addisam scenes on YouTube Lol. This story is centered around Jaddison(mostly) and Addisam-that's all I'm saying, you'll have to read to figure out the rest!**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo Dee**

* * *

Spring 2016

She sits on the warm wood of the park bench, watching her son run across the plush green grass with a content smile on her face. She's slightly startled by her boyfriend of 5 years as he leans in and kisses her.

"Hi" she says with a grin on her face, her eyes briefly leaving her son's running form to give him a kiss.

"Hi" Jake replies, just as 4 year old Max Christian Forbes Montgomery calls out to his mother

"Mama! Look at Me!"

Addison laughs at her son and replies

"I see you honey, good job!"

Max gives his mother a cheeky grin, just as he notices Jake

"Hi Jake!"

"Hey Max" Jake calls out

"You wanna play some football with me?" Max asks

"Yeah, sure" Jake says, giving Addison a kiss before running off to play with Max. The redhead watches intently, laughing a lot as Max runs across the grass away from Jake, who tosses the football to the small boy, who runs to catch it. He jumps into the air to catch the ball, making his mother stand up in anticipation as Max catches the ball, tumbling to the ground.

"Oh! Max! Are you okay?" Addison asks anxiously as the 4 year old stands up, ball in hand and shouts triumphantly

"I'm okay mama! I caught it! Didya see me mommy?"

His parents laugh as Jake runs across the grass towards him, picking him up as the small boy squeals

"Good Job baby!" Addison says as Jake puts him on the ground, his tiny arms high in the air still holding the football, as he jumps up and down. Suddenly, as if she's in a bad movie, everything seems to slow down. She can see Max jumping up and down, but suddenly, he stops. He drops the football to the ground, his hands slowly lower to the ground and then, she sees it: He throws up, blood, a bright crimson Red, as red as her hair. When he looks up at her, there's blood coming from his nose, which he wipes away with his hand. Then, his eyes roll back into his head and he falls to the ground like a limp dish rag.

Jake reaches him quicker than she does, checking his pulse as she lets out a scream.

"Max!" and suddenly she's rushing towards him, on her knees, holding her son close, whispering to him as tears fall from her face.

"Max? Maxie? Baby, Max, wake up for me, Max, Max wake up honey, wake up for mom, Max, come on baby, wake up for mommy"

Jake takes out his cell phone and dials 911

"Hello, this is Dr. Jake Reilly and I need an ambulance at Griffith Park immediately!"

* * *

It's a typical busy day in the ER of St. Ambrose Hospital as Dr. Pete Wilder, Dr. Cooper Freedman and his wife and Chief of Staff, Dr. Charlotte King rush toward the ER entrance.

"What's the deal?" Charlotte drawls, her heel shoes carrying her as fast as possible

"All we know is that there's a kid coming in and, it's pretty bad" Pete says as the paramedics jump out of the back of the ambulance, the stretcher carrying a small boy as another paramedic rattles off the information.

"4 year old Max Montgomery, started throwing up blood while he was at the park with his parents. He's been in and out of consciousness. His pressure's bottomed out a few times, tachycardia in the field, pulse is thready…"

"Let's move people!" Cooper says rushing off with the stretcher quickly looking back when he hears a familiar voice

"Please! You have to save him!" he looks back and sees his former colleague, Addison Montgomery being held by a tall mystery man who's trying to console her.

"Addison, he'll be okay, Max will be okay" the man says to her, rubbing circles on her back while she rests her head in his chest, tears falling from her cheeks.

"Addison?" Pete says with a look of surprise evident on his face as the team continues to work on Max.

"He's my son Pete, you, you have to save him" she whispers tearfully as the monitors began to blare, making Charlotte send Addison out of the room

"Montgomery, you need to leave" she says trying to restrain the 5'9 neonatal surgeon

"No! He's my son! I can't leave him!" Addison argues. Charlotte may be a mere 5'3 inches tall but she somehow manages to get the redhead out of the room

"We're gonna do everything we can to make sure your son's alright" the blonde says before rushing back to Max's side.

...

"What the hell happened?" She demands

"He got bradycardic for a second but, he's stabilized" Pete informs her as Cooper's movements still.

"Coop, what's wrong?" Charlotte asks

"Has anyone paid any attention to this little boy's features?" Cooper asks

"No, why, what's wrong with him?" Pete wants to know moving closer to Max

"I mean, look at him. Doesn't he look an awful lot like…"

"Sam. He looks like Sam, a lot like Sam" Charlotte says shaking her head, slowly taking in the little boy's features. For the most part, he looks exactly like Sam Bennett, accept he's an equal blend of both his parent's skin tones. He has his mother's striking ocean green colored eyes and soft curly hair that's a blend of deep dark brown and copper red.

"But, that's not even possible. Sam and Addison broke up what, 5 years ago" Pete says

"It could be possible if Addison didn't know she was pregnant when they broke up" Charlotte responds

"Or if she lied about being pregnant" Cooper says, making the other two look at him strangely

"Oh You know something" Pete says turning to Cooper

"Nothing I just, remember when Addison was sick that one time, after her mom died?" He asks, drawing blank stares from his wife and co worker. He sighs and continues

"Anyway, after she came back from Connecticut, Addison was acting all…weird. She kept crying all the time, she felt sick a lot…"

"You know, now that you mention it, she was acting strange back then" Pete says recalling the memory

"So what I'm thinking is, Addison took a test found out she was pregnant but lied to Sam about it" Cooper says

"But why the hell would she lie about being pregnant?" Charlotte wants to know

"Because Sam told her he didn't want kids, ever" Pete says sadly as they all turn to look at the little boy on the gurney who's started bleeding again.

"He might not have the chance to know he had a child with Addison if we don't figure out what the hell's going on" Charlotte says.


	2. Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

Chapter 2: Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

**a/n: I am a muther effing genius-that's all I'm saying! This is all pre planned in my head and I…am _brilliant_ ladies and gents LOL. Oh and this chapter is VERY short! Oh and the title is from a Grey's Anatomy Episode-I think**

* * *

She _hates _waiting. She's _always_ been impatient, all Forbes Montgomery's are. It's so hard for her to be sitting here in Jake's arms waiting on news about her son, it's _killing _her. Every time someone passes by, her head snaps up in attention, waiting and hoping for information about Max. Jake can sense her fear and gently rubs her back, softly telling her

"It's gonna be okay Addison"

She doesn't believe that.

"What if it isn't?" she questions

"It will be" Jake tells her reassuringly just as yet another familiar face shows up-Naomi.

"Addie?"

And just like that her heart stops because she knows that if Naomi's here, _he'll be _here too, and Sam Bennett is the last person she needs to see right now, not after the secret she's kept from him for the last 5 years…

_Spring 2011_

_She's a word class double board certified OBGY, she knows the signs of a pregnant woman like the back of her hand, so why the HELL is she in denial about being pregnant? It's all she's wanted, all she's ever dreamed of for a while now. She should already have a kid-Mark's kid. 6, she(a little girl she likes to call Ella) would be 6 and in first grade this year. She quickly stores Ella and the life she'd have to the back of her mind and focuses on the task at hand: peeing on the fucking stick. She doesn't want to do it, out of fear it'll turn up blank and out of fear that she might actually be pregnant-with Sam's baby. Sam, the man she's madly in love with who just told her that he kissed his ex wife, who is also her best friend, while she was away grieving her dead mother. Sam, whom she's madly in love with who doesn't want babies with her now, or ever. This is the major deciding factor in if she should or should not pee on the goddamned stick. She debates it until Amelia is standing in front of her slamming several pregnancy tests onto her desk at work one afternoon._

"_What the hell's this?" The redhead asks her pseudo sister_

"_You're in denial" Amelia states simply_

"_Amelia" Addison says with a tired sigh_

_But the dark haired neurosurgeon isn't hearing that_

"_Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, you are going to take your ass into the bathroom and pee on the goddamned sticks to see if you're pregnant once and for all"_

_And with that, Addison, albeit reluctantly, takes the pregnancy tests and heads for the bathroom. _

_But what she doesn't expect is for all 3 tests to come back positive._

"_No, it can't be. I can't be" she murmurs as she stares in disbelief at the 6 little double lines that have sealed her fate._

"_Addie?" Amelia's voices says hopefully from the other side of the door. _

_She sighs heavily, sinking onto the cool ground and crying quietly to herself. She shouldn't by all medical standards, be pregnant. She's supposed to be happy but, she isn't. She's terrified. It takes her back to New York and being afraid because she was pregnant with Mark's baby. _

_There is one difference with this pregnancy._

_She's not having an abortion._

_She stands up, straightens out her Champagne colored dress, places the three pregnancy tests in her hands and walks out of the bathroom._

"_Well? Oh come on Addie! You're killing me here" Amelia says, an anxious look on her face._

"_I'm not pregnant" she says before Amelia envelops her into a sympathetic hug._

"_Oh Addie, I'm sorry I was just so sure this was it" Amelia says softly_

_And Addison immediately feels guilty about the lie she's just told._

_..._

"Addie?" Naomi's voice pierce through Addison's thoughts, snapping her back to reality.

"Huh?" she says absently

"Addison, what are you doing here?" Naomi asks eyeing the man sitting next to her best friend.

"Oh um, this is Jake Reilly, Jake this Naomi. She and I were friends in college and, I used to work for her practice a few years ago" she says

She doesn't realize how much her words have just stung the dark haired black woman _She and I were friends in college. _Naomi diplomatically lets it go, extending a hand to greet her _old friend's_ new beau.

"It's a pleasure to met you" Naomi says politely to Jake

Just as she's about to ask Addison what's she doing sitting in the lobby of St. Ambrose crying, Charlotte is approaching.

"Addison, Max is awake and he's asking for you" the petite blonde says, causing Jake and Addison to stand up and walk towards the trauma rooms, leaving Naomi wondering,

Who the hell is Max?

* * *

Once they're in the Trauma section, Cooper's standing there with a look that doesn't scream that his news is good.

"Cooper, what's wrong with him?" Addison says impatiently

The dark haired pediatrician sighs heavily before delivering the devastating blow:

"Well, we ran several tests, we checked his blood cell count, we did a bone marrow biopsy. We ran every test possible and I was hoping that this wasn't the case but, Max has Aplastic Anemia. It's when the body stops producing new blood cells which would explain the sudden bleeding. It's very rare and extremely severe, it's Max's case, it's extremely severe. We've had a difficult time keeping blood in him. He's gonna most likely need a stem cell transplant…you two don't have any other kids, do you?" Cooper asks tentatively

Jake and Addison look at each other for a moment before Addison turns and tells Cooper,

"Jake's not…he's not his father and, we don't have any kids together"

"Oh okay well, what about Max's father"

The redhead bites her lower lip as tears well up in her eyes.

"Addison?" Pete asks

"S-Sam, Sam's his father"

They had their suspicious but, they never expected her to just come out and say, Sam's Max's father. No, they expected more of a struggle from her.

"Sam? Sam as in Sam Bennett?" Pete asks

"Yeah but, he doesn't know" Addison whispers brokenly

"Addison, when'd this-" Pete starts

"I found out after Bizzy died and…I lied. Sam didn't want anymore kids and, I was scared. I couldn't abort him so, when Sam asked me if I was pregnant, I told him no"

"So then you broke up with him and moved away" Cooper says

"Yeah, I just…I couldn't…he didn't want him so, I moved away and had Max. I met Jake a year after he was born" she says softly, turning to look at Jake, who's been her rock for the last 5 years.

"Addison, you have to tell Sam about Max" Pete tells her

"No, I can't" she whispers

"Addison, you have to. I know you're scared and freaked out but, you have to" Jake says to her

"I can't Jake, he'll hate me" Addison says shaking her head

"Addison, if you don't tell Sam…Max, Max could die" Cooper tells her

* * *

**a/n: Dun, Dun, Dun! Yes, I know very cliffhanger-y and yes, Aplastic Anemia is a REAL blood disorder-I looked it up(actually I looked up rare blood disorders) so, my shit's legit yo! Lol. Oh and don't worry, Max is going to live-maybe. Just kidding, he's gonna live-I promised NOT to kill of anyone else and, I **_**always **_**keep my word!**


	3. Everyone Must Breathe

Chapter 3: Everyone Must Breathe

**Sorry it took so long, the update I mean. School's been kinda hectic for me lately. I also got stuck with some things but…thanks to HeroesEmmaLee and IamKellyLouise who listened to my ideas and giving me pointers, I think I'm pretty much back on track. Oh, and be sure to check out their fanfics if you're into Addisam, Heroes, and Brothers and sisters!**

* * *

_Spring 2011_

The sun's setting. It's Wednesday, she'd found out she was pregnant 1 week ago, but she'd had her suspicions weeks before that, but with everything Bizzy related going on, she'd pushed it to the back of her mind. Now, to avoid even thinking about the miracle baby that had been growing inside of her for the last 9 weeks, she's running. When she steps out onto the deck of her beach house, clad in green jogging shorts a black tank top and matching jacket, he appeared and he was the _last _person she'd wanted to see. Apparently, he too had taken to running well, he was _always_ a runner, but, today she seemed to be annoyed with the fact that he was running, albeit for very different reasons than she was. He was running for his health, she was running out of avoidance.

There was a nervous pause before she spoke.

"Hey"

"Hey"

After a lengthy silence, he slowly walks onto her deck, which, makes her unconsciously take a step back. She wants to hate him right now. Wasn't he just picking her up at the airport and telling her that he'd "accidentally kissed Naomi"? You don't just accidentally kiss your ex wife while your girlfriend's away grieving over her dead mother she thinks to herself. Thinking of Naomi only made her angrier. She'd caught her former best friend in bed-with her brother, on the day of her mother's funeral And now, she was carrying Sam's stupid baby but, she wanted Sam's stupid baby, well, babies and now…she hates him but yet, still loves him.

She chuckles awkwardly as he approaches her. She'd starting asking him if he'd wanted a baby-just to see how he'd react at first because she _really_ wanted a baby, _his_ baby. Once she found out she was pregnant, she needed to know. If he said he was ready, she'd tell him but if he wasn't she wasn't sure what she'd do. One thing she knew for certain, she wasn't having an abortion. No, she couldn't live through another one of those.

"Look, I realize I'm asking you for everything Sam, but, I feel like if I don't ask for what I want then, what's the point? I want you and I want a baby, I want you and a baby I just, I do"

He sighs a bit, looks away before responding

"I know"

"And?" she says looking at him hopefully

"I have that, I have you and Maya and Olivia" he tells her, his arms folded against his chest

"Well then you can understand why I would want that too" she says, her tone growing a bit desperate(_god_, she _hates_ herself for that)

"Th-there's no way that, that you can't compromise? Like we can't just take a little bit more time and figure this out as we go?" he asks, she grows frustrated, impatient with his inability to answer. Turning away from him, she runs a hand across her face before turning around to speak to him again

"You know, my mother killed herself, Sam! You know, she spent her _entire_ life never being who she really was, never saying out loud 'This is who I am and this is what I want' and then when she finally did get the courage up to go for it, it was too late, she waited _too long_. Sam,_ I_, have already waited too long. You know first it was wait until you meet the right guy, and then I met _Derek_, and then I told myself _'Addison be smart, wit until you finish med school and then wait until you finish your residency, and then wait until you finish your fellowships'_, and my marriage exploded, and then I had an affair and then it was_ 'oh no not now you can't have Mark's baby, that would be unseemly'_ and, I waited, _and waited, and waited, and waited_ until I only had _one egg left_! It's not that I didn't want kids, I took having kids for granted _because a thirteen year old girl can do it_, _because a 75 year old man can do it. _You know who _can't_ do it? _An over educated, talented, strong, powerful woman in her 40's. _How _ridiculous_ is that? _How mad am I at my body?!_ I waited too long, and _now,_ it's time. I have a clock inside of me Sam, it's not just ticking,_ the alarm is going off and it's screaming_. It's time I can't wait, not any more. I'm sorry I, I know that was a lot but, do you understand? Do you get it?" she says having poured her heart and soul out to him, hoping, praying even (something she hasn't done since Archer almost died) that he'd listened, that he'd heard her.

He simply nodded his head,

"Yeah" he said

"Okay" she said, her eyes pensive, a glimmer of hope shinning in them for a brief moment, until he asked

"Are we breaking up?"

Then, all of the hope left her eyes.

She didn't respond, simply put her head phones into her ears and briskly moved past him and started her run.

It was over.

She was keeping the baby.

But she and Sam, were _over._

_..._

_2 weeks earlier_

She's startled from her sleep by a light wrapping on the door to her office, it was a good sleep.

"Hey, feeling any better?" Sam asks as he walks into her office.

"I'm fine" is her reply but, her disheveled appearance, which includes a pale looking face, eyelids sunken in, bags evident underneath them; her hair slightly sticking up. In her book, she was _fine. _But Sam _knew_ better, she was _anything _but fine.

"Addison, it's been over a week, you need to go home and get better" Sam tells her with a sigh.

"I can't, I have to…see how a patient's labor is progressing" it took a lot of energy just to inform him of that.

He sits down in front of her and stares for a moment, causing her to look up at him. He seems to be thinking, and that worries her, especially since she thinks she might be pregnant.

"What?" she asks looking up from her paperwork, noticing him watching her.

"No it's just, you've been exhausted and nauseous, and, no offence, _hormonal_…" Sam starts.

Her heart stops.

He can't think she's…

She takes a split second to respond in her usual tone

"Don't even say it Sam, okay? Because we both know that that is, _not_ the case" she says to him.

But it could be.

He stares at her for a moment before nodding,

"Okay" he says simply "Okay"

She inwardly breathes a sigh of relief

_He doesn't suspect anything_

Luckily her phone rings, letting her know a patient needs her which allows her a reason to excuse herself from her office, leaving Sam sitting there watching her walk away wondering

_Is it possible?_

* * *

_Present Day_

"Addison? Addison?"

And just like that, Cooper is invading her thoughts

"Addison, you need to tell Sam about Max" Cooper says gently

"No, I can't" she repeats herself, Jake lets out a lengthy sigh before speaking.

"Look Addison, I get that you're afraid of what Sam is gonna say but, right now you can't afford to think about just you right now, Max has gotta be your number one priority" he says gently, placing an arm around her, which she wrenches away from

"_Don't you dare _tell me what I need to do about my son, _Jake_"

He sighs, releasing her

"Addison-"

"Don't, just…just don't" she chokes as she walks out of the room, instantly bumping into Naomi.

"Addie?" she says softly

"Leave me alone Nae" the redhead says trying to get away

"Addison, is, look I know things ended badly between us but-"Naomi starts sympathetically

"I have, my son is sick" Addison whispers

"Your…Addie, I didn't know you adopted" Naomi says a hint of joy present; she always knew her friend would be an excellent mother

"No, I didn't adopt" Addison says quietly

"Addison so did you…" she pauses. Addison gave birth. But, whose baby did she have? Did she use a sperm donor? Was it with her boyfriend? She needs to know because there's this feeling deep in her heart that she already knows who the father is.

"I got pregnant" Addison says softly

"I know Addie but, did you use a donor, is it with your boyfriend?"

"No, I met Jake a year _after_ Max was born" Addison whispers

Naomi's heart starts to pound. It's not her boyfriend's baby so…

"Addie, how, how old is your son?"

"4, he's 4"

She does the math. Addison's son is_ 4_. Addison left LA _5 years ago_. Somewhere in between there, she'd gotten pregnant. Her heart pounds faster.

"Addie…when, when's-"

"Max, his name's Max" Addison says biting her lower lip. She knows what Naomi's getting at. She closes her eyes, waiting for her reaction when she finds out who Max's father is.

"Max, right. When, when's Max's birthday?"

The redhead turns away from Naomi.

"Addie?"

"I'm so sorry Nae"

"Addison" she feels the lump rising in her throat because she already knows he's the father. She just needs her to confirm it

"Addison, _when is Max's birthday_?"

"February, he was born in February. February 19" Addison says quietly

Naomi does the math. Addison's son is_ 4_. Addison left LA_ 5 years ago_ which means…

Her son was conceived sometime in 2011.

The only person Naomi remembers Addison being with in 2011 is…

"_Sam?_, _Sam's_ his father?!"

"Yeah, Nae I'm so-"

"Just save it Addison!"

"I really am-"

"How could you keep him a sec-how could you…wait, you told Sam you _weren't_ pregnant" Naomi says folding her arms across her chest.

Maybe she's lying. Maybe Sam _isn't_ the father Naomi thinks to hereself

"I lied"

"_Why?"_

"Sam, he didn't…he didn't _want_ a baby with me" Addison says shamefully

"So you _lied_ about being pregnant?"

"Yeah"

"_Why Addison?"_

"He didn't want-"

"No! that's not a good enough excuse. I want more than just _he didn't want a baby with you_"

Addison expels a lengthy breath, closing her eyes momentarily.

"He would've stayed, but only out of obligation. He would've resented me, he would've resented Max because he didn't _want_ a baby in the first place and I couldn't have an abortion because-"

"That didn't stop you before" Naomi mutters, quickly taking it back when she notices the hurt in her friend's eyes

"Addie-"

"No, save it Nae! You've been judging me since the moment you met me. You thought I was too rich and too smart and too snooty. You befriended me out of pity! You've done nothing but judge me this entire time! You don't know _anything_ about what happened with my marriage to Derek. You weren't there every time Derek missed_ birthdays and Christmases, and Thanksgivings and anniversaries, and important dinners_. You weren't there when Derek started to completely ignore me or when he spent all of his damn free time at the hospital. He didn't, _he volunteered to work when he didn't have to_. He stopped…work became more important to him than our marriage. When I'd cry because he wasn't listening to me tell him that I missed him or that I was afraid that our marriage was falling apart, he sent _Mark_ to be the stand in guy for all of the crap he missed. _Mark_ became everything Derek should've been and somewhere along the line,_ I fell in love with him_. I want, _I wanted Mark Sloan's baby_, but I was too damn _selfish_ to realize that. Mark, I thought he wasn't _ready_ for a family, all he seemed to do was screw, which was what I caught him doing right before I got the call to go to Seattle. I was actually going to keep the baby, but seeing Mark with Charlene, I thought he wasn't ready, wasn't cut out for to be father material so, I had an abortion, and I regret my abortion _every single day_ Naomi! I couldn't have another abortion because my first one, it _killed_ me. I _wanted _a baby Nae, I just…I wasn't_ ready_. I took having kids for _granted_. I kept Sam's baby because I _wanted_ him Nae, I _wanted_ my son. I _wanted_ his baby Naomi, I wanted…I wanted Sam's stupid babies but Sam didn't want stupid babies with me so, I lied. I lied and I kept the baby. I went to Seattle and I had the baby and now, now my son is _sick _and he could _die_ and I have to tell his father so, right now Naomi, I don't _care_ about how you _feel_ about this, my son, _my son is what's important to me_ so, if you'll excuse me" Addison says walking past her, bumping directly into Amelia who _clearly_ looks hurt by the fact that Addison didn't tell her about the baby.

"Amelia-"

"You could've told me Addison"

"Amy I-"

"No, don't, _don't call me_ Amy, Addie. Don't, don't _ever call me Amy_. Sam's moved. He sold his beach house not long after you left. He lives on the other side of town" the dark haired neurosurgeon says before rattling off Sam's address and walking away.

...

Addison drives the 30 minutes it takes her to get to Sam's new house. She paces back and forth in front of his front door before taking in a deep breath ,smoothing out her dress and knocked on the door. What she was surprised to find was a little girl answer the door.

"Hi" the young girl says with a smile

"Hi, I was looking for-"

"Asia, baby who's at the-oh, hi, can help you?" A woman says. She's beautiful, dark hair, dark brown eyes that exactly match her daughter's. She's impeccably dressed but, _who is she? _

Maybe she has the wrong address she thinks to herself

"I'm sorry, I was looking for Sam Bennett" Addison says a bit stunned to see the woman and her daughter at the door.

"Hey baby, who's at the-Addison?" Sam says approaching the door, completely surprised to see her standing there.

And just like that she's terrified. She's standing face to face with Sam for the first time in 5 years.

"Sam" she breathes.


	4. Moment Of Truth

Chapter 4: Moment Of Truth

**a/n: it's raining and, I'm bored. LOL so, I'm updating. Oh and I'm sorry if the dates of conception are off and what not. Let me help you guys (and myself) out a little bit. Max was conceived around…episode 4x10. Addison suspected she was pregnant around 4x17(which is the episode where she thought she was pregnant but she wasn't, which is the basis of this fanfic). She finds out that she _is_ pregnant in episode 4x18. She breaks up with Sam in episode 4x19, 1 week or (episode rather) after she finds out she's pregnant. So I did a little research and episode 4x10, the episode I said Max was conceived aired in December of 2010. The episode where the story gets AU, 4x17 aired in March of 2011, which would make Addison about 3 and a half months pregnant. The Addisam break up, episode 4x19 aired in April, which would put Addie at about 4 months pregnant, which just screws things up SO, we're gonna say episode 4x10 happened around umm…March maybe, so that it coincides(sorta, well hopefully) with the random birthday I picked for Max. So, Max was conceived in 2011, and born in 2012. I hope that helps a little bit. Thanks to all of the people following and reviewing this story.**

**Please keep doing so, it makes my dull boring little life just a little bit better :D (I'm kidding, my life's awesome! But, reviews and new followers do make me happy!)**

* * *

_Spring 2011_

It's only been 2 days since they broke up. She hasn't spoken to him. She spends most of her days at work either in surgery or huddles in her office, wishing not to be disturbed. She thinks it's one of the perks of running the practice, she's the boss. He tries to talk to her but, she diplomatically declines his offers to talk. Another 5 days pass and she goes back to her OB for another check up, which she has to get on a regular basis since A: it's a miracle she's even pregnant, B: she's over 40 C: being over the age of 40 makes this pregnancy very high risk. She finds out she's 10 weeks, which makes her 2 and a half months pregnant. When she looks in the mirror, she can already see the subtle changes like the fact that her skin glows, her close are slightly tighter than usual, her breasts are slightly bigger(not that she's complaining any), and, there is the tiniest swell that indicates that in another 2 weeks or so, once she hits three months that she'll be showing and Sam will know she's pregnant with his baby and that she lied to him about it.

She needs a plan, and fast.

Going back to New York is not an option. For one, it brings back too many memories and two, it brings back too many memories. She sure as hell isn't moving to some random poe-dunk city and raising her baby, no that is _NOT_ an option. She certainly can't stay in Los Angeles and raise her baby, no, she wouldn't be able to handle raising her baby in the same city as Sam knowing that she could inconspicuously run into Sam at any given time. She also couldn't handle that fact that one day this kid is going to ask about it's father who would be only a few miles or so away from him or her.

There's only one option.

Seattle.

It's familiar there, there are people who can help her raise the baby. She'll have a stable job. There's virtually no one she could possibly become romantically involved with. She'd have a solid support group(once they got over the fact that she was pregnant with Sam Bennett's baby).

It's her only option.

She calls Richard Webber the day after her ultrasound and asks for her old job back.

He gives it to her because

A: the hospital has _once again_ dropped in its ranking

B: She'd be his star again

C: He misses her.

He asks no questions as to why she's coming back, doesn't gloat, he just has Patricia draw up another contract for her with a salary that trumps both Derek _and Mark's_ salaries, making her once again the highest paid surgeon in the hosptial. He doesn't ask questions when she requests more time teaching and doing research and less time doing surgeries, he doesn't ask when she says that she'll need time on in the next 7 and a half months or that she'll need first hand access to the hospital's day care.

He doesn't need to ask why, he already knows.

"I'm assuming it Sloan's baby" he simply says

"_Mark's baby?_ what? No, No, No…Sam's. I'm having Sam's baby" Addison replies

"Sam?"

"You remember my friend Sam Bennett, I went to work for him…"

"Oh. _Oh._ Wait, isn't he-"

"No, he and Naomi are divorced." her tone is quick, direct

"_Oh._ Oh I see well, Patricia is drawing up your contract and she'll fax it over to you tomorrow afternoon. I look forward to seeing you soon"

"You too Richard. I've missed you"

"I can't wait to meet my grandbaby"

His thoughtfulness makes her smile.

"They can't wait to meet you either" she says

The contract comes exactly at 2:00 p.m. the next day, a Friday, the day before Cooper and Charlotte's wedding, which is where she plans to tell everyone that she's leaving.

It's been a calm week so far, she hasn't caught sight or wind of Sam or Naomi, which is a good thing. No one's asked her about her and Sam's relationship, or lack their of.

She's about to head home and take a long relaxing hot bath when she runs into Sam.

"You haven't told anyone we broke up" He says following her to her office.

"There's nothing to tell Sam, you didn't want a baby I do. We broke up, plain and simple"

"No, not plain and simple. People are going to start asking questions when you show up to the wedding alone and I show up with…"

"_A date?_" she questions

"Yeah" he says slightly wincing.

"Wow, you don't waist any time getting back on the dating horse there do you?" she says sarcastically because in truth, she's hurt that he's already moved on with someone else.

"It's not what you think Addison"

"Oh, so your date is _Naomi_ then?" she says turning to him

"No. I just, it's not like that Addison"

"Know what Sam, you don't owe me an explanation, you're an adult, do whatever you want" she tells him heading into her office.

"Wait, you break up with me and I tell you I have a date to Cooper and Charlotte's wedding and _you're_ the one who's mad?" he asks following her into her office

"Did I_ say_ I was mad Sam?"

"No, but you are and I can tell"

"Sam I-" but she has to stop because suddenly this kid thinks it's cool to make her want to throw up her guts.

"You okay Addie?"

She swallows back a little bit of bile and nods her head.

"Fine. This just means I get to break my news to everyone else sooner and not ruin Cooper and Charlotte's big day" she says walking past Sam and heading to the kitchen where she knows everyone is.

"Okay so, I have an announcement to make, well two actually" she says as soon as she's in the door way of the kitchen, Sam right behind her.

"Okay, shoot" Amelia says

"Well one, Sam and I broke up"

Everyone simply stares. Violet, Pete and Amelia giving her sympathetic looks, Charlotte looking pissed, muttering about how it's_ so like_ Addison to steal her thunder, Sheldon and Cooper feel sorry for Sam and Naomi is staring at the clock on the wall

"Okay, what's the second announcement, and it's better no be as melodramatic as the first one" Charlotte says

"The second thing is, I quit. I got an offer to work at a hospital and, I'm taking it"

Everyone is quiet.

Sam is the first to speak.

"You, you're serious?"

"Yes"

Amelia looks angry, mainly at Sam, whom she openly blames for this.

"This is all _your_ fault Sam! If you hadn't _kissed your ex wif_e or _denied Addison babies _none of this would be-"

"_Amelia_" Addison says cutting her off, walking over to place an arm on the girl who she still considers her baby sister.

"Amelia, I'm _not_ doing this because of Sam. I'm _doing_ this for me. I've been waiting a change for a long time now and, I'm doing this for me" she says holding Amelia close as she cries.

"It's not fair Addie! I mean, first your mother dies and then Sam denies you babies and then you think you're pregnant but you're not and then he kisses Naomi who sleeps with Archer on the day of Bizzy's funeral and, you leave!"

"Amy, this has nothing to do with any of that. I'm doing this for me. I _need_ change"

"LA was supposed to be your change" Naomi says quietly

"and it was, I needed a break from my messy life. I needed a place to start over, reinvent myself and, being here at this practice, I did that. I've grown up so much and now, I need to stand on my own two feet, learn how to be, _Addison_ again" she tells them all.

She puts her house on the market the next day.

She immediately has buyers within less than 24 hours.

It takes exactly 1 week and 3 days before her house is finally sold. Which gives her 4 days to pack up and move into her ready and waiting apartment in Seattle which is coincidentally located in the same building as Callie and Mark-just two doors down from Callie and a cross the hall from Mark.

Her goodbye is tearful, especially with Amelia.

She doesn't say goodbye to Sam, or to Naomi.

She makes sure Amelia is all settled in her new apartment, which is where she stays on her last night in LA.

Amelia, Pete and Violet are all there when she goes to the airport.

At exactly 3:15 p.m. Addison Forbes Montgomery boards her flight for Seattle, never to be seen or heard from, save occasional sparse calls, for 5 years.

* * *

_Present Day_

He's completely enamored to see her standing in front of him, on his doorstep. He hasn't seen her since she told everyone she was leaving, _5 years ago_.

He doesn't know why but, his heart begins to beat a little faster just being in her presence.

"Sam, who's this?" the woman standing beside him asks.

"Oh, um, baby, this is Addison, Addison Montgomery. We uh, we went to medical school together and, she used to work at the practice. Addie, this is Monique Johnson, my girlfriend and her 8 year old daughter Asia" Sam says to Addison, who has to blink back a few tears. He has a girlfriend, _who has a child_.

It angers her.

How could he move on with someone else who has a child when he didn't even want a baby with her?

She takes a deep calming breath because she's not here for herself, she's here for _Max_, that's her number one priority.

"Sam, I need your help" she says softly, but firmly.

"Okay, Okay, do you wanna come in or-"

"No, I just…this will only take a second" she tells him as she watches him turn to Monique and Asia, who simply nod and quietly step aside.

"Okay, well first of all let me say it's, it's good to see you Addie" Sam says stepping back to take in her appearance. She still looks the same, well, relatively the same he thinks to himself. She's still strikingly beautiful. Her hair is still that deep crimson red, which he used to run his fingers through at night. She filled out some, gained weight-but in all of the right places, her breasts are a bit fuller, he observes. Her skin still has a bit of a tan. Maybe she moved somewhere near a beach he thinks. Her sense of style hasn't changed much, accept it's more, relaxed. She's wearing a gray colored strapless Marc Jacobs dress, her feet are adorned in a pair of very pricy pair of surprisingly, Christian Dior wedge sandals, and her tote of choice, Chanel, her favorite designer.

"You look good" he says after careful observation

"Yeah, Look Sam the reason I came here is because…I, I need your help" she says jumping right into things because if she doesn't, she'll chicken out and Max doesn't need her to chicken out now. His life depends on this.

"Okay Addie, just tell me what's wrong and I'll help you" his tone is soothing and comforting. She silently asks for forgiveness for what she's about to do.

"Sam…my son is sick" she says softly

He's taken back by the words, _my son_.

"You have a baby?"

She nods "Well, not a baby, he's 4" she says

"Wow! Addie, that's, that's great. I always knew you'd be an amazing mother" he's happy for her, he really is.

"Sam, he's…Max is sick" she says, her voice breaking when she thinks of her little boy, _their little boy, _lying there in the hospital bed sick, scared and wondering where his mommy was, tears are streaming down her face.

"Addie, I'm so sorry" Sam says, his arms reaching out to touch her, but instead she pulls away.

"Addison-"

"My son has Aplastic Anemia and, he needs a stem cell transplant"

Sam is silent._  
_

"Addie, I'll call in any favors I can and see what I-"

"No Sam…It has to be someone of _blood relation_"

"Okay, what about his father?" Sam asks still oblivious to what she's trying to tell him.

She sighs heavily. This is it, now or never. She reminds herself that this is for Max, she's doing this for Max.

"He doesn't…I got pregnant but, I lied about it because you see…Max, that's his name, Max's father didn't want children with me, _ever_ so, I broke up with him and I moved, quit my job and I never went back" she says.

Sam now has an unreadable expression on his face.

"How old is your son?" he asks after a few moments

"4. Max is 4"

"When's his birthday?"

"February 19, 2012"

He does the math in his head.

_February 2012 minus 9 months equals…_

That the baby, her son is his.

Sam is quiet for a long time, which makes Addison very nervous.

After 20 minutes, Sam speaks.

"I don't believe you"

* * *

**a/n: Okay so I know the end of this chapter probably sucks but, I couldn't think of another way how I wanted it to end. Well, I had another idea but, it'll appear later so, I just had Sam kind of be in shock and denial at first. He's going to go through a few different emotions in the next chapter, which could be updated faster if you guys review!**

**P.S.**

** PPP returns Next week! Eeep! Anybody else as excited as me? Anybody else looking forward to seeing who Addie chooses? Anyone looking forward to some insanely cute Addie/Henry moments? Anyone else feel bittersweet about this season since, it's Kate's last season and, could potentially be the end of PPP after Kate's final 13?**

**Anywho, **

**Reviews are love!**


	5. Unexpected Miracle

Chapter 5: Unexpected Miracle

**a/n: Sorry for the delay. I just noticed something: this story is oddly similar to "Perfect Timing" the concept is I mean. Did anyone else who's read Perfect Timing notice that? I think I may remove Perfect Timing and replace it with another one shot or something, I don't know just yet. Lemme know what you guys think I should do!**

**Keep on Reviewing, they make me happy!**

* * *

_Seattle, Washington _

_Summer 2011_

When she steps off of the private jet in Sea-Tac airport, she instantly feels a calm rush over her. Her hands instantly move to her now 3 month stomach as Mark Sloan walks over to her, instantly pecking her cheek before taking her bags.

"Welcome back Red" he says as she removes her sunglasses, a smile slowly making it's way to her face as she replies,

"It feels good to be back"

...

It takes approximately 1 month for her to get settled into her new apartment, which has to undergo some major renovations, in order to be up to Addison Forbes Montgomery's standards(the apartment owner tells her to just buy the apartment because he's tired of tenant complaints as well as calls from Addison). During the month of renovation, she stays with Mark (per his insistence , which isn't so great because being pregnant has made her a neat freak among other things, much to Mark's dismay.

"I can't take it Torres. I mean, I _love _Addie, I do but…how much longer until her apartment's done?" Mark mutters to Callie one morning as they stand in line at the coffee cart.

"_Oh, come on Mark! _She can't be _that_ bad" Callie says flippantly

"Torres, _she has rearranged my apartment_, she holds me up in the mornings because the kid inside of her makes her wanna _puke up her guts_, I can't have _beer, or scotch, or coffee_. I get up early and I run, _because she wants to stay in shape_. She's not having my kid but I feel like we're together, but I'm not getting any _sex_!" Mark hisses.

"Her apartment will be finished in a couple of days Mark" Callie tells him, adding "Try not to kill her. Remember, she's _pregnant_ and her boyfriend/baby daddy _kissed another woman, and didn't want kids with her_, cut her some slack Mark"

"Fine" He grumbles.

* * *

_November, Fall 2011_

She's been in Seattle nearly 4 months now, seeing as she's almost 7 months pregnant. She's been taking things slow, she's still a bad ass surgeon, doing several major surgeries a day, but now she's letting her residents take charge more. Alex Karev, who she has so graciously dubbed as the "baby police", is rotating between her service and Peds with Arizona. Lucy Fields has returned from Africa and has been working diligently with Addison, even though initially she didn't like Fields when she first met her because she couldn't stop Callie's contractions after the accident. Bailey, Callie, Mark and Derek have _insisted_ she learn how to cook. Richard is starting to become overbearingly annoying with his constant hovering over her, citing his concern for the baby as his excuse. She's talked to Amelia, Pete and Violet a few times, but she hasn't heard from Amelia in months which worries her a little, especially since she hasn't talked to Derek either, since the two seem to have gotten close when she visited him last year, which resulted in them talking more often. She _hasn't_ however, heard from Sam, _or Naomi_.

But she _has_ however, heard from Maya, whom she chats with very often. She can't lie though, she thinks about Sam often, especially now that she's found out she's having a little boy. Correction, _their_ little boy.

Thanksgiving is nice and quiet. She goes over to Derek and Meredith's, since they host most holidays. It's nice, despite the fact that Lexie Grey has been staring at her, or rather giving her an evil glare, from the moment she arrived and even though she's with Jackson Avery, she's doing everything she can to get Mark to notice her. Henry and Teddy have been arguing most of the night.

Richard is there with Adele who's having a hard time remembering where she is since she has Alzheimer's. She's not even going to try and figure out what the hell is going on with Yang and Hunt. Alex Karev seems to be one of the few people that's relatively happy, aside from the hosting couple, Callie and Arizona, and Bailey and her cute nurse boy toy, Eli.

She rests her hands on her stomach where her son is contently kicking her and smiles softly, just as her cell phone rings.

"Hello"

"_Addie?"_

"Amelia, hi! How are you? Derek and I were beginning to worry about you since neither one of us have heard from you in a while" She says softly.

"_I'm, I've been…I'm fine Addie. I'm sorry I haven't called either of you. How have you been?"_

_Pregnant. _Addison wants to respond, but instead, she replies with

"Good, I've been…_good_"

"_I know you don't wanna hear it Addie but, Sam's been asking about you"_

"You're right I don't want to hear about Sam"

"_I didn't mean to upset you Addie"_

"You didn't, I'm fine Amelia. I just, I'd rather _not talk about or think about_ Sam, that's all"

"_He says he misses you"_

"Amelia"

"_I know you hate him Addie but, he's been miserable since you left"_

"Good, he should be"

"_Well, we all miss you here"_

"I miss you guys too" she says as Amelia updates her on what's been going on with everyone, besides Sam and Naomi. Addison can tell the distance in Amelia's voice, which makes her want to tell her the real reason she left but somehow, they get cut off before she can tell her. Addison makes a mental note to call her back but, things at the hospital and with her pregnancy get so crazy that she doesn't have the time.

_February, Winter 2012_

It's official: she absolutely fucking hates valentines day. She's 9 months pregnant, she's alone, she can't have sex, even though she's been really horny the entire pregnancy(she's tried to get Mark to have sex with her on several occasions, only to be turned down). She feels ugly and gross. She's on maternity leave. She can't do any surgeries and again, she's all alone. Everyone has someone for Valentine's day, except her. Hell, even Mark the manwhore has settled down and found someone. Mark Sloan has a girlfriend! She thinks about how she was spending Valentine's day this time last year, but soon stops herself because last year she spent Valentine's day with Sam and it wasn't such a great Valentine's day because her mother decided to go and kill herself and she ended up spending Valentines day dealing with the drama that is, or was, Bizzy Forbes Montgomery. 5 days later however, she gets her most greatest blessing: she goes into labor.

She'd been feeling sharp pains for almost a day and a half before she drove herself to the hospital. She just thought that they was Braxton Hicks but, one her water broke, she knew that this was it. She makes her way towards the OB floor as fast as she can, leaning onto the desk as she pants,

"Can you uh, page Dr. Fields for me Olivia" the redhead says trying to even out her

"Dr. Montgomery? Is everything-" Olivia asks her

"_No! Everything is NOT oh fucking kay! _I'm in labor. I've been in labor since yesterday. These contractions hurt like hell. I'm tired, I'm exhausted, my water broke while I was driving here, this kid is coming, and fast so, _PAGE LUCY FUCKING FIELDS, NOW_!" she shouts.

* * *

When they say that doctors make the _worst_ patients, Addison Forbes Montgomery proves this theory to be _very_ true.

"Oh _God_ I want drugs! Lucy, I need drugs!" Addison groans as Lucy does yet another exam

"You're 5 centimeters Addison"

"What?! 5 centimeters?! That's it?! 5 FUCKING CENTIMETERS?!" She shouts

"Only 5. I'm sorry. I know this hurts but-"

"Have you ever have a 7 pound baby working its way out of your vagina?" She asks the blonde attending

"No"

"Then shut up! You don't know how it feels…Oh God!"

It takes another 10 hours but she's finally ready to push.

"Oh God I hate this! I hate this kid! Am I supposed to hate my kid?" Addison asks Mark who is completely shocked at what's happened over the past 18 hours.

"Uh, I don't, I don't-"

"You hate him because of the pain he's putting you through but I guarantee you, you are gonna love that little boy once he comes out" Miranda tells her.

"_Are you sure?_ Because right now, I _hate_ him and I really hate his daddy for knocking me up" Addison says just as another contraction hits.

"You hate Sam for what he did to you, not for getting you pregnant" Derek says to her.

"How much longer?" she asks Lucy

"You're about ready to start pushing" she says with a smile

"Oh thank God!"

"Okay, you need to pick who gets to be in here with you" Lucy tells her

"Okay, okay um, Callie I pick Callie, and Miranda oh and Mark, will you stay?" she asks the plastic surgeon softly

"You _want_ me here?" he asks, a bewildered look plastered onto his face

"Yeah. You should be here. You should, Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Son of a bitch this hurts! I'm _never _getting pregnant again!" Addison moans

"Okay Addison, on the next contraction, start pushing" Lucy instructs her

"Mark, will you stay?" Addison whimpers as another contraction hits. It takes him a minute to realize why she's asking him to stay but then he gets it: she wants him there for the birth of her son because she aborted their child so, she wants him there for this.

"Sure Red, I'll be here" he tells her walking closer to her as she extends a hand out which he takes and she immediately starts squeezing because yet another contraction has hit. Once it's over she looks at him.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

He chuckles, "No, my hand's fine. You can squeeze it all you want. You can yell at me if you want to too" he says softly

"No, No, No, I don't wanna yell, I just wanna…OH GOD! Mmmm! Dammit! Oh _Jesus_ this hurts, so much, Ahh!" she screams

"Okay Addison, you're ready, start pushing…now" Lucy instructs as Addison bears down and starts pushing, Mark right by her side coaching her the whole way through.

...

"I can't do this Mark" Addison says tiredly after an hour of pushing

"Yes you can Addison"

"I'm so tired Mark. I just want it to stop" she cries softly

"It will Red, it will. Once the baby's here, it will" Mark says softly to her, brushing her hair out of her face

"Okay Addison, just one more big push and Max will be here" Lucy says to her.

"You're naming him Max?" Mark asks with a grin on his face, trying to keep her distracted from the pain.

"Yeah. Max Christian Forbes Montgomery" she says with a tearful smile

"I like that" Mark whispers

"Ella. Her name would've been Ella" Addison tells him trying to distract herself from the pain that's currently ripping through her body. Plus, Mark needs to know why she wanted him here.

"What?"

"Our baby, her name would've been Ella. It would've been a girl" she tells him as she starts pushing. He stays right there encouraging her while she pushes.

"Alright Addison, his head's out. Just one last push and I'll have the shoulders" Lucy tells her.

"I can't, I'm too tired" Addison says, her voice sounding frail and full of exhaustion.

"You can do it Red, just one more little push and your little guy will be here" Mark says, kissing the side of her head as she pushes one final time.

A few moments after pushing, Max Christian Forbes Montgomery enters the world with a loud scream.

Mark watches in amazement as the nurses clean the baby up while Lucy and Addison deliver the afterbirth.

"Wow, he's beautiful Addie" Mark says looking back at the redhead once the nurses bring the baby to her, gently placing him into her arms.

She stares at him in silence for a few moments, tears filling her eyes.

"How you feelin Addison?" Miranda asks her after a few moments

"You were right. I love him, so much" The redhead says through a sea of tears as she gently leans down and kisses her son.

"See, worth every second of pain right?" Callie asks

"Worth every damn second of it" Addison says with a smile, never taking her eyes off of her son.


	6. In Denial

Chapter 6: In Denial

_Denial: noun; a statement saying that something is not true or not correct._

Samuel Bennett, is most _definitely_ in denial.

After breaking up with him and leaving LA without a word, Addison shows up and tells him that they have a son and he's sick.

He doesn't believe her.

_Why should he? _

"Sam, Sam please say something" Addison says to him

"How? Just, just how did this happen?" Sam asks

"I lied. When I told you that I wasn't pregnant. I lied" She admits

"_Why_ did you lie?"

"You didn't want a baby with me Sam and-"

"No, that's, that's not good enough for me Addison. I deserve more than 'you didn't want a baby with me'"

"You didn't Sam. I was going to tell you but, I couldn't because, I was scared" she whispers

"Since when does Addison Forbes Montgomery get scared?" Sam scoffs

"Since the man I loved told me he didn't want any children with m eand then kissed his ex wife, that's when" Addison replies, her tone jumping to defensive

"What if I said I didn't believe you?" Sam asks, also taking a defensive stance

"He has asthma, just like you" she replies

"That's not legitimate proof that he's my kid. For all I know, _Mark Sloan_ could've had asthma as a kid" Sam says

"He's _not_ Mark's kid. He couldn't be. I wasn't having sex with Mark 5 years ago" Addison replies

"How do I know that? You went to Seattle to visit him that one time"

"I didn't go to visit him. I went to Seattle to deliver Callie's baby and you know that!" Addison says raising her voice a little at his assumption that she'd cheat on him

"That's what you told me" Sam says

"Are you _really_ going to accuse me of _cheating?_"

"You do have a history of it. I mean, you cheated on _Derek_ with Mark and then there was that cop and then your patient's husband so, I have the right to be a little suspicious of you Addison"

His words are harsh and they sting. Her cheating had never been an issue before, so why was it one now.

"You know what Sam? Just, forget I even came here. I don't know what I was expecting from you"

"I don't know what you were expecting either. Did you think you could just come here after 5 years and say we have a son and he's sick and I'd take you back?"

"_What?!_ Is that what you…I don't even know who you are anymore" Addison says through tears

"I'm sorry that you're upset but, I couldn't sit around waiting for you to come back Addison. I mean I did at first but, I've moved on" Sam tells her

"This isn't about you being with someone else you idiot! This is about the fact that whether you choose to believe it or not, you got me pregnant and now our son is sick is going to die and for some unbeknownst reason, you're the only one who can help him. That's why I'm here."

"I don't know what you expect me to say Addison. I need time to think about things, get a blood test done"

"Max doesn't have that kind of time Sam!" Addison tells him growing more frustrated by the minute.

"I just need time to process the fact that we could possibly have a son together Addison" Sam tells her.

"Max doesn't have time for you to process things Sam" The redhead says before walking away.

* * *

Once she enters the hospital, she feels like she's been hit with a ton of bricks. Everything feels heavy. She takes a seat in a chair nearby just as Charlotte walks by, back tracking and taking a seat next to the redhead.

"Max is awake and asking for ya. Jake's with him right now" the blonde says softly.

Addison doesn't respond.

"How'd Sam take it?" Charlotte asks.

Addison, who's head has been resting in her lap, looks up at Charlotte; her eyes are swollen and puffy as she sniffles.

"He didn't believe me. He said he wants a blood test to prove that Max is his son. He says it could be anybody's kid since I'm a cheater and I have a history of cheating" the redhead replies before bursting into sobs just as Cooper rushes out into the waiting room making both women look up at him.

"Coop, what's wrong?" Charlotte asks

"It's Max. He's getting worse, where's Sam?" Cooper asks

"He's not coming. He, he doesn't believe that Max is his son. How bad is it Cooper?" Addison asks

"It's gotten significantly worse in the past hour. We're having a hard time keeping blood in him and since he's so small, it's much more difficult to find veins and plus, he's not a fan of shots. Addison we need to do this surgery in the next-" but Cooper is cut off by a code blue from Max's room.

_"We have a Code Blue in room 5, a Code Blue in room 5"_

__"Cooper" Addison asks in a terrified voice

"We're gonna do everything we can Addison" Charlotte says as she rushes off behind her husband.

...

After working on Max, Cooper and Pete come back out into the waiting room where Addison, Jake, Charlotte and Violet, who has been filled in about everything are waiting.

"How is he?" Addison asks tearfully as Jake has to literally hold her up after Pete explains what's going on with Max.

"He's got sepsis because of the Anemia and, it's bad. We had to intubate him because his pressure dropped...He's on a ventilator" Pete says as he watches his former colleague lose it.

"Oh my God! No! No! No! No! No! I can't, I can't lose him! You, you have to do something Cooper! You have to do something! He's my son! That's my little boy Cooper! I can't lose him!" Addison sobs into Cooper's shirt.

"Shhh, Shhh, Shhh, we are going to do everything we can to save him Addison" Cooper tells her.

"I need to see him, please. I need to see Max" she murmurs as Pete leads her to Max's room.

"…So Sam basically said no?" Pete asks Cooper

"He didn't say 'no'. He said he wants a blood test" Cooper replies

"What? That's ridiculous. Addison wouldn't cheat on Sam. No, she loved him too much and she risked too much just to be with him" Pete says

"But can you blame him? I mean she does have a history of cheatin'. Husband's best friend, patient's husband" Charlotte says

"She didn't sleep with Noah" Naomi says as she approaches the three of them.

"You're on Addison's side? I thought you hated her" Charlotte says to Naomi.

"I could never hate Addison. She's done a lot of screwed up things in her life but, she's never judged me or any of us for our mistakes. She's always taken care of everyone and no one really takes care of her" Naomi states as they all watch Addison sit diligently by Max's bedside.

"I always said she'd make a fantastic mother" Pete says to no one in particular

"Yeah, I did too. The way she used to be with Maya when she was little, I knew she would be too. God, this sucks that this happened to her. What happened when she told Sam?"

"Sam basically said Max wasn't his because Addison's a cheater" Cooper tells her.

"I never said he wasn't mine. I simply said that I needed time to process this. She left me. I haven't seen or heard from her in 5 years and then suddenly she shows up on my doorstep saying we have a kid together and that he's sick. I needed time" Sam says startling the group.

"Sam, that little boy doesn't have time" Pete says pointing towards Max's room as Sam walks closer towards the door as he stands there watching Addison through the glass, crying as Max just lies there, a machine breathing for him.

"What happened? She didn't tell me it was this bad?" Sam says

"It wasn't when she left. He got septic over an hour ago" Cooper tells him.

"He needs that transplant Sam" Pete says

"I just wanna know why she did it" Sam says

"You should ask her yourself" Cooper tells him

* * *

"I just, why? I need to know" Sam says as he walks into Max's room, causing Addison's head to snap towards him.

"Sam, what are you-"

"I got called in about a patient. I talked to Cooper and Pete" Sam tells her walking closer to the bed and really getting a look at Max. He's so amazed at how much this little boy looks like him, the both of them. He's darker than Addison, but lighter than Sam, an equal mix of both. He's got Sam's curly hair, Addison's eyes he assumes(hopes actually), Sam's mouth and well, everything else besides his fingers, those are Addison's long fingers he muses. For the most part, Max looks exactly like Sam.

"He looks like me when I was a kid" He says

"I'm sorry I kept him from you Sam" Addison whispers as she looks at Max

"Just, why Addison?"

"You're a good man Sam. If I'd told you I was pregnant, you would've stayed with me, not because you wanted to, but out of obligation. You and I probably would've gotten married or something. We'd be together and we'd have Max but, we'd both be miserable. You'd resent me for getting pregnant and you'd resent yourself for being a good man and staying" she tells him as they fall into silence.

"I'm sorry" he tells her

"What?"

"For not really taking you serious when you said you wanted more kids"

"Sam, it's-"

"No it's not. I know you saw Monique and I know you saw her daughter. It's like, how can I be with someone who has a child when I didn't want one with you in the first place"

"Sam, don't. You've moved on and, so have I"

"You're dating some-"

"His name's Jake Reilly and he's a fertility specialist. I met him about a year after I moved back to LA"

"So, you've been back in LA for how long?"

"a little over 3 years now"

"So when you left, where'd you go? I mean Maya talked to you alot, but she'd never tell Naomi and I where you were"

"Seattle. I was in Seattle. I called Richard, asked for my old job back and he gave it to me. Max was born in Seattle" Addison says as they fall into another silence, both of them sitting at Max's beside holding his hand.

"Yes" Sam says to her, never taking his eyes off of Max

"Yes What Sam?"

"I'm saying yes, I'll do it. I'll do the surgery" Sam tells her.

"Sam, are you-"

"I'm saying yes Addison. Yes, I'll do the surgery"


	7. Because Everyone Deserves A Miracle

"Because Everyone Deserves A Miracle"

**a/n: I know I've stayed away for FAR too long! I've had ideas written down in the notes section of my iPhone, but I've been so swamped with school work and stuff, AND my laptop was broken so, I couldn't do much about that. I'm out on winter break, actually, I'm in the car on my newly fixed laptop while I'm on the road heading visit family. I plan on updating more of my fanfics while I'm out of school. Thank you all SO much for the reviews, please keep them coming!**

**Xx**

Yes.

He'd said yes, he would do the surgery.

Addison Forbes Montgomery has _never _been more thrilled to hear those words being said.

Her son, _their son_, isn't going to die.

She looks at him with tears in her eyes and whispers,

"Thank You Sam. Thank you so much" before turning towards the still sleeping Max.

Sam doesn't say much after that. He simply watches the redhead sit diligently by the boy's side and talk softly to him. It makes him feel proud, to know that he's responsible for what he sees happening in front of him. He watches Addison with Max for a few more moments before quietly exiting the ICU.

"Schedule the surgery for first thing tomorrow morning" Sam says to Cooper, who's completely shocked, as is everyone else.

"So you-" Pete starts

"Schedule the surgery. He's mine. I know he's mine" Sam says

"Sam, are you sure-"

"Cooper just, schedule the surgery. Now, if you all will excuse me, I have to and tell my girlfriend that the man she's with, isn't who she thinks he is" Sam tells them before walking away.

...

When he gets home, Monique is there, waiting for him.

"Hey baby, how was work today?" she asks as he moves into the living room before she presses a glass of wine into his hand.

"It was…I have to tell you something" Sam says placing the glass down onto the coffee table, turning to face me.

"Okay well, tell me Sam. You know you can trust me" Monique says to him.

Taking a deep breath before reaching up to run a hand across his bald head, he looks at the woman he's been with 3 years.

"I'm not who you think I am Monique" Sam starts

"Okay, what does that mean? Because when a person tells me, 'Monique, I'm not who you think I am', it scares me just a little bit. So tell me what's going on" Monique says her hands folded across her chest.

"Do you remember the other night, when Addison came by?"

"You mean the redhead with the really nice shoes?" Monique says with a nod as she recalls Addison "Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, I used to date her. Actually, she is my ex wife's best friend and, I fell in love with her" Sam says

"And…"

"Well we were together five years ago"

"How serious was it?"

"The issue of kids came up. That's how serious we were"

"Did you sleep with her?" Monique wants to know.

"No, No, No, I didn't, baby, I could _never_ cheat on you"

"Well then, what the hell is the problem?"

"When Addison came here, she told me, we had a son together"

"_What?! A son?! _Sam, you _can't _be serious right now! _A son?!"_

"About 5 years ago, she and I were together but, she wanted a baby, and I didn't. I had Maya and Olivia and, I was just getting over the fact that my 16 year old daughter had gotten pregnant, gotten married and almost got herself and her baby killed by a drunk driver. I wasn't ready for kids, but Addison was. She was having trouble having kids and, she really wanted them, with me. Apparently, when we broke up, she'd found out that she was pregnant, but she lied to me and said she wasn't. A couple of days after we broke up, she left the practice, took a job at a hospital out in Seattle and, I haven't heard from her since then"

"So, because she shows up on your door step claiming to have had your baby-"

"No, she wasn't claiming Moe, her son, Max, that's his name. He's mine. I looked at that little boy and I knew, without a shadow of a doubt that he's mine"

"So you and, Addison, have a son together?" Monique says, hurt evident in her voice.

"Yeah, but that's not all"

"_Tell me _you two don't have a daughter too" Monique says sarcastically

"No. Max has aplastic Anemia. It's a rare blood disorder that effects the body's ability to produce new blood cells. It acts rapidly, causes a lot of bleeding. Max was at the park playing the other day and he collapsed, started bleeding and they could barely stop it. It turns out that he's got a very advanced form of the disease and, he got septic a few hours ago and ended up on a ventilator"

"So, is there a cure for it?"

"He needs a marrow transplant. Addison isn't a match and she doesn't have any other kids"

"But you're a match, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I got tested and I'm a match Monique"

"Are you gonna have the surgery?"

"Yeah"

"When?"

"I told them to schedule it for first thing in the morning"

"Tomorrow?! You expect me to process this by in the morning? Sam it's almost nine now!"

"I know and I'm sorry baby. He can't wait. If we wait any longer, he'll die" Sam tells her.

"I hate you. I hate you so much right now. But, I know that this isn't your fault. It's her fault. She should've told you Sam! Why did she wait to tell you?"

"I didn't exactly give her a reason to Moe. I was adamant about the no kids thing with her, I really was. I told her, I told her I didn't ever want kids with her, ever"

"So because you didn't want kids with her, that gave her the right to take your son and leave?"

"Yeah. She moved to Seattle, took a job as there and, I haven't seen or heard from her since she showed up on the doorstep"

"Did anybody else-"

"No. She didn't tell anyone"

"What about Naomi, I mean you said they were best friends"

"That was before I kissed Naomi while Addison was in Connecticut dealing with her mother's death"

"You kissed your ex wife, who was best friends with your girlfriend who was grieving over her dead mother?"

"Did I also mention that Naomi slept with Addison's brother on the day of their mother's funeral?"

"What?!"

"Yeah. That whole situation was just, complicated"

"So she came to you because…"

"Honestly, if she was a match, I don't think Addison would've contacted me. I mean, she hasn't in 5 years and she's been back in LA for 3 now"

"Sam, I need, I need time to process all of this" Monique says to him

"I know. Look, I'll leave if you need me to-"

"No. I just, I need time Sam"

"I don't want you to leave, I'll go stay in a hotel for a couple of-"

"NO ONE IS LEAVING OR MOVING OUT! I just, I need to process all of this. You having a son with another woman, a very beautiful woman, who is she? I need to know who Addison is" Monique says.

"Alright fine. Her name is Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery. She's a world class surgeon, a neonatal surgeon. She is, she's the best in her field, literally. There only a handful of people in the world who can do what she does. She's an OBGYN. She specializes in genetics, maternal fetal medicine, and she did a 2 year study on cystic fibrosis while we were all residents. She worked harder than the rest of us because, that's just who she is. She is a Forbes, her mother was a Forbes. Her father's a doctor, and a professor. She has an arrogant, jackass, asshole of a brother, Archer, who is a world class neurologist. I met her, Naomi, her brother Archer, Amelia's brother Derek, whom Addison was married to, and his best friend Mark Sloan in med school. I asked Addison out first but, she turned me down because she knew that Naomi liked me and, she had a thing for Shepherd. I married Nae, she married Derek. We both got divorced for, various reasons-"

"Why'd she get divorced?"

"Because she cheated on her husband, with his best friend Mark. Derek left Addison, moved to Seattle. Addison followed him, Derek took her back, only to cheat on him with a younger woman whose panties she found in her husband's coat pocket"

"How'd she end up in LA?"

"Well, she came out here for a visit, ended up seeing Naomi about fertility stuff. She and Nae got to talking and, the next thing I know I wake up one morning and I see Addison naked from my bedroom window, because she'd moved in next door to me"

"Wait, she used to live next door to you?"

"Yeah, when I had my beach house"

"Oh my god. So, so how did the two of you end up as an item?"

"Well, Addison came here and ended up taking over the practice because Naomi was running it into the ground. So, Addison told me, I took over the practice, Naomi hated Addison, hated me. But I couldn't run the practice either so, everyone voted and, they voted to make Addison the head of the practice. Naomi and Addison's friendship was on the rocks by that point but, Naomi getting involved with Addison's brother didn't help much either. Then, Nae took a job at pacific WellCare and, me and Addison got close. We'd sit out on each other's decks, have a glass of wine, talk. We, we ended up becoming best friends. Then one day while we were out on a hike, we ran into this couple, a man and his pregnant wife. Their car had somehow crashed. The woman was trapped in the car, the man got hurt while trying to go get help. Addie and I tried to help them. The woman went into labor while they were in the car. Addison delivered the baby, the man lived but, Kara, his wife, she died. Addison, it changed her. We went home got cleaned up and we sat out on her deck and, we kissed. Laughed it off and nothing happened. A few weeks later, Addison's parents showed up and, when the Montgomery's come to town, it's usually not a good thing. So, her parents came to town and she learned some devastating news-"

"What did she find out?"

"She found out that her mother had been having an affair for 20 years, with another woman, her assistant. That was on top of the fact that Addison's father had been cheating on her mother during their 40 year marriage. Addison's father also slept with Violet. After that, Addison came on to me. She was desperate but, I said no, even though I wanted to, I said no. Then, Maya happened and everything after that, went at warp speed. She tried not to fall in love with me because she didn't want to betray Naomi and plus she didn't want to be a cheater anymore. I couldn't handle that. She dated Pete, he and Lucas moved in with her while Violet was in New York. I started dating Vanessa, who worked in the same field as Addison. Eventually, we ended up together"

Monique is quiet for a while after that.

"I don't, I don't know what you want me to say, Sam. That's, that's a lot to try and process" she finally says

"I don't want you to process anything I just, I needed you to know that. Listen I'm gonna go stay at a hotel for a couple of days and-" but before he finishes his sentence, Monique is kissing him, and eventually leading him upstairs to their bedroom.

...

Hours later as they lay tangled together in the bed sheets, she looks over at him.

"I hate you" she whispers in the darkness

"I know, I hate me too" Sam sighs

"I hate her. I hate her so much and, even though it's wrong, I hate him too. I hate that little boy, because I know that you're gonna leave me for her. I know it's wrong but, I hate him. I hate your son right now Sam" Monique says turning away from him

"Baby, I know you're upset right now, and you have every right to hate Addison. A part of me hates her too" Sam says

"Why? Because she kept him from you?"

"That's part of it, but I hate her because she just, shows up here out of the blue, after I've moved on with my life and I'm happy with you and Asia and-"

"You're happy with me Sam?"

"Yes, I love you and I love Asia"

"So you'd never leave me for Addison?"

"Addison, is my past. We're over. We have a kid yes but, you're the one I want to be with; besides, she's with someone herself and she seems pretty happy with him" Sam says

"So, if she didn't have somebody?"

"I'd still be here, in bed with you. I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

The next morning arrives faster than anyone can think. Sam walks into the hospital, alone where he is admitted and pre-op work is started. Addison, who was convinced by Cooper, Pete and Charlotte, to go home, arrives the next morning, Jake by her side. She's allowed to see Max for a few moments before he and Sam are whisked off to surgery. Then, the waiting game begins.

About 2 hours into the wait, a small woman approaches them, and immediately, Addison knows who she is, Sam's girlfriend. The look Monique Johnson is giving the redheaded neonatal surgeon is not a pleasant one. Monique walks over to Addison, standing in front of her.

"Addison, right?" her tone is sharp and quick. It kind of stings, like venom when she says Addison's name.

"Uh, yeah, that's, that's me" the redhead says, her eyes immediately knowing that Sam's told her exactly who she is.

"How much did he tell you?" Addison asks

"Everything" Monique says, taking a seat next to Addison.

The redhead sighs heavily, running a hand through her thick crimson locks.

"Look, I never meant to-"

"Why? just, why now? That's all I need to know is why now?"

"Max was sick and Sam was the only one who could help him."

"And if Max wasn't sick?"

"I would've never called. That's why I left because I knew Sam would do the right thing, out of obligation and, I couldn't have my kid thinking that his father wanted them when I knew that was a lie. Look, I'm sorry I came and disturbed your life but, this, this thing had ruined my life too. I was happy, my kid was happy. One minute we're at the park and I'm watching him catch a football and the next minute I'm sitting in a hospital wondering if my kid will make it to his 5th birthday. I didn't ask for this, Monique. I wouldn't wish this one anyone, not even my worst enemy. I'm with an amazing guy and now, now I have to drag him through my very, very messy past, which is something I don't like to dwell on. This affects me too. When I left Sam, I had no intentions of seeing him again" Addison says to the woman sitting next to her.

"But you knew Max would eventually start asking questions" Monique counters

"I'd deal with it when the time came" Addison says

"And Sam?"

"I never planned on telling him, ever. I was just gonna live my life, raise my kid and-"

"What, pretend like you didn't fall in love with your best friend's husband and have a kid by him?"

"No, I was going to live my life, raise my kid and that's it. Sam wasn't apart of that plan"

"So, what if Max had found him, then what?"

"I did what I did because I would rather my kid grow up without a dad, than to be in a house where his parents were together but they hated each other because one parent wanted him and the other one didn't. I know what that's like, and I said I wouldn't do that to my child, so I left. I knew there was a possibility that Max could find out who his dad was, I knew that, but I also know Sam. He never wanted Max, so why give him false hope that if he found him, that he'd take him in with open arms. Look, my kid knows about his father. I show him pictures, tell him things when he asks me but that's it. I'm not filling his head with false dreams of something that I know isn't a reality. I didn't ask for this" Addison says, leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees as Monique remains quiet, until Jake comes back with coffee.

"Hey, any word yet?" He asks pressing the coffee into Addison's hands before moving in the chair opposite of Monique's pulling Addison close to him.

"No, no word yet and the wait is killing me" Addison sighs as the group falls into silence.

"It's gonna be fine babe, Max is gonna be fine" Jake tells her, kissing her temple

"I hope so. I can't lose him Jake, he's my whole world" Addison says as Monique watches her.

Maybe once the surgery is over, Addison will take Max and go back to wherever the hell it is she came from, Monique thinks to herself as the three of them continue to wait.

...

Finally, after four hours of surgery, Cooper comes out to the waiting area.

"Cooper?" Addison asks nervously

"It went well, the surgery, it, it went well for everybody. Sam's just starting to wake up, he'll be a little groggy, his hip will be sore but, he'll be fine" Cooper says as Addison and Jake breathe sighs of relief

"Can I go see him, Sam I mean?"

"Yeah, you can go on back" Cooper tells her

"What about Max?" Jake asks

"He's still sedated, he'll be that way for a while since he's so tiny. Gosh Addison, how much did he weigh when he was born?" Cooper teases, bringing a smile to the redhead's features

"Oh, he was _anything_ but small; 7 pounds 10 ounces 22 inches long" Addison laughs

"Wow, he was pretty big, but he's so tiny now, he weighs what?

"Barely 30 pounds, but he eats, he eats all day long" Jake says with a laugh

"His gonna be out for a while but, you guys can come see him" Cooper says

"Actually, you guys can come see him now. He's awake and cryin' for his mama" Charlotte says with a grin on her face as tears fill Addison's eyes

For a while, Monique stands there in the doorway, watching Sam drift in and out of consciousness. She can't believe it, he has a son, with someone other than her. She just stares at him for a while in disbelief. She can't deal with this right now.

She leaves, going to find ways to help relax her mind.

* * *

Once Addison makes it to the pediatric ward where Max is, she can hear her son giving the nurses a hard time.

"No! I want my mommy! Where's my mommy!"

Luckily for them, Charlotte King walks in with a smile on her face.

"Hey Max, remember me?"

"Uh huh, you're the one who was supposed to find my mommy. Did you find her?"

"Mmhmm, I sure did" Charlotte says just as Addison appears in the door way

"Mommy!"

And that's all it takes for the redhead to rush towards her son's bed, pushing the railing down and pulling him close to her, kissing his head several times.

"Hi baby" Addison says through her tears as she stares down at her son.

"Hi. What happened? Why am I in the hospital mama?"

"You got sick Max"

"I did?"

"Uh huh"

"But, I'm better now, right?"

"Yeah, yeah you're perfect now" Addison replies.

...

After spending a few hours with Max, Addison makes her way to Sam's room.

"Hey" she says quietly, knocking on the door before entering

"Hey" his voice is a bit scratchy, like he's tired.

She moves towards the bed, stopping at the foot of it, not sure of exactly how far to go.

"How's Max doing?" Sam asks

"Fine. He's, great. I left him and Jake talking about football" Addison says with a laugh

"He's into sports?" Sam asks, a bit of interest in his voice

"Yeah, he loves them. His favorite sport though, basketball, just like his daddy" Addison teases

"Just like me huh?" Sam laughs before they fall into a comfortable silence.

"Look about the other day, I-"

"No. I'm sorry I should've, called or, said something Sam. _I'm _the one who's sorry"

"I just, I feel like I missed out on so much with him, you know? Even if I was apprehensive about it, I would've wanted to be there"

Sighing heavily, Addison begins to tell Sam everything he needs to know about Max

"We made him, around the when Bizzy came to visit with Susan. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's when, because we went out to dinner and I had a few too many drinks and we went home and, yeah. I found out I was pregnant after I came back from Connecticut, I had suspicions before but, I wasn't sure. I lied when I told you that I wasn't pregnant. I took 3 tests, well Amelia forced me to take three tests. It felt like, I was in New York again, with Mark, you know. He wasn't ready for a baby, you didn't want a baby; but both times, I did but, the first time, I was just, too damn selfish to…I moved to Seattle, called Richard and got my old job back. I moved in with Mark when I first got to there, which, I know you probably won't like but, Mark's my friend, and Callie had a house full with Sofia, and my apartment wasn't ready so…oh, I own an apartment in Seattle. I ended up buying my apartment from the landlord because the tenants kept complaining. The pregnancy was, crazy. I hated everyone and everything while I was pregnant. I was so bad in fact, that Derek had to pull out my old Seattle nickname, Satan. I can cook now and, I'm really good at it. Derek, Callie, Bailey and Mark all insisted that I learn how to cook since I was having a kid and all. I went into labor 4 days after Valentine's Day. Well actually, I'd been having contractions for about a day and a half before that but, it wasn't until there was pain sheering through my body, that I actually believed that I was in labor. I drove myself to the hospital. My water broke in the car, it was a mess. I was in labor for about, 18, 19 hours maybe, almost a whole day. It was, the worst thing ever. I can't tell you how many times I said I hated you, or how many times I said the word fuck that day. I pushed for, almost 3 hours. When he was born, he looked just like you and, that made me love him, but it also scared me because of what you'd done to me. I loved him but, it was bittersweet for me, because I love him, but he'd only feel half of that love because, well, you didn't want him. The first few weeks were just, the absolute worst. I felt like a failure. I couldn't do anything right. All he did was cry, all day, all night. I tried to give him away to Callie, and to Bailey and to Derek and Meredith. Oh, I even tried to give Max away to Cristina Yang, Meredith's best friend. It got easier over time though, but those first few weeks were just, hell. He was a good baby. He didn't cry much, only when he was hungry, or needed to be changed. He'd let you know if he wasn't getting enough attention, which wasn't a problem, because he was Seattle Grace's baby. I think all of the residents and the attending babysat him at least once. He hit all of his milestones early. He started walking at almost 10 months, talking at 11, his first word was 'dada', funny right? He's, he is an amazing kid. He loves the outdoors. He loves basketball, football, sports in general. He's trying to read now. He can write his name, spell it, well his first name anyways. He's really smart; he knew he colors, his shapes, his ABCs, and his numbers by the time he was a year and a half. His favorite color is Orange. He likes Tigger, no, he loves Tigger. His favorite cereal is fruity pebbles. He likes to watch Saturday morning cartoons. He gets stubborn sometimes, like when he doesn't want to take a bath. He's inquisitive, always asking me and Jake questions. He likes animals, especially Tigers and Giraffes. He's been trying to convince me to buy another pet since Milo died a few weeks ago. He wants to be a doctor, like his daddy" Addison says with a smile

"Like his daddy?" Sam says with a smile

"So, wait, he knows-"

"Mmhmm. I've told him about you. He knows you're a doctor, a heart surgeon. He knows that he looks like you. I even, I even show him pictures of you. I answer any questions he has about you. You may not have been there, Sam but, I wanted him to at least get a sense of who his father was" Addison says softly

"Really?"

"Yeah, I did"

"I'd, I'd really like to meet him, if you don't mind" Sam says

This makes Addison hesitate for a moment; but she decides to do it, for Max's sake

"Yeah, that'd be, that'd be good. Okay, well um, maybe you can come by and meet him before you get discharged then"

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds good" Sam says with a smile.

* * *

The next morning arrives and, Sam's nervous. Monique comes to take him home later that day but he tells her,

"Uh Moe, I've got come place I need to go first"

"Okay baby, where do you have to go?" Monique asks her

"Uh, Addison's letting me meet Max" Sam says to her

"Oh um, well, I'll wait here then" she says to him.

The walk to the pediatrics ward is short, but Sam's nervous the entire time. His heart's beating nearly out of his chest the entire time. He stops when he gets in front of Max's room. Addison is lying in bed with Max, talking and laughing with him. Jake is sitting in a chair nearby watching them.

"Hey Jake" Max asks looking over at his step father

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can we um, go to a Laker game when I get out of the hospital?"

"Yeah, sure Max, we can catch a game"

"Courtside?" the young boy asks hopefully

"We'll have to see about that Maxie" Addison says with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to his head just as she and Jake notice Sam standing at the door.

"Well, I'm gonna go and, check up on a couple of patients" Jake says, standing to his feet

"I'll see you guys later" Jake says, giving Addison a kiss and ruffling Max's hair before leaving, stopping to stare at Sam for a few moments.

"Don't hurt him, don't hurt either of them" Jake warns before walking away

Sam stands there for a few moments before taking a deep breath and walking in just as Max looks up at him.

"Hey, Addison" Sam says; he's pretty nervous because Max is looking at him curiously

"Max, sweetie, remember when we talked about your daddy?" Addison says softly

"Uh huh" Max nods

"Well, honey, this is your dad. Sam, this is Max"

In the moment that Sam and Max's eyes met, Max knows. He remembers the man from the pictures. This man, looks just like that man from the pictures mommy's shown him. Max looks down at his own skin, then at his mother's, then at the man's. His eyes, they look just like his. The way that the man smiles, Max smiles just like that. His mommy always tells him that when he smiles, he looks just like his daddy. Max Christian Forbes Montgomery knows.

This man, is his father.

"Daddy?" Max asks, his eyes shining full of hope

"Yeah buddy, I'm your daddy" Sam says

"It's nice to meet you" Max says softly as Sam moves closer to the bed

"It's nice to finally meet you too Max" Sam says as the two instantly strike up a conversation as Addison sits and watches her son interact with his father and smiles.

Nothing could be more perfect than this moment.


End file.
